Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown/Zombie Almanac
This is the zombie section of the Almanac for Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown. For the plant section, go here. Speedskater Zombie Almanac Joke thought up by Sunfish. Toughness notes: fragile means 20 health or less, weak means 40 to 180, average means 200 to 320, solid means 340 to 780, armored means 800 to 1380, dense means 1400 to 1980, great means 2000 to 3980, extreme means 4000 to 5980, nigh-invincible means 6000 or more. Speed notes: snail's pace means less than 0.2 spaces a second, average means around 0.2 to 0.29 spaces a second, hungry means 0.3 to 0.39 spaces a second, rushing means 0.4 to 0.6 spaces a second, rapid means more than 0.6 spaces a second up to about one space every second, supersonic means faster than a space a second. Campsite The section of the Almanac for Zombies encountered in the Campsite Stage. Browncoat Zombie Browncoat Zombie Regular apocalypse-variety zombie. Toughness: average Speed: average Want a mindless undead corpse to eat the brains of your enemies? Then this Zombie is for you! Just as long as your enemies don't have any plants that fight. In which case, this Zombie isn't for you. Conehead Zombie Conehead Zombie The roadcone absorbs damage, protecting the zombie. Toughness: solid Speed: average Weakness: Snap Pea and Thief-shroom Road cones went out of fashion last year, but Conehead Zombie doesn’t care, because whatever protects his head works. Flag Zombie Flag Zombie Flag Zombies lead a huge wave of zombies! Toughness: average Speed: hungry Flag Zombie has the world’s biggest flag collection. He also has the world’s biggest brain collection, and the biggest collection of flags with brains on. Buckethead Zombie Buckethead Zombie The bucket provides effective protection for the zombie. Toughness: armored Speed: average Weakness: Snap Pea, Magnet-shroom and electricity Once upon the time, he was part of a trio, known as the Three Bucketeers! They were feared for their brain-eating skills and their helmets, but then they attacked someone who had some powerful magnets, and the Bucketeers were forced to flee. Pole Vaulting Zombie Pole Vaulting Zombie This athletic zombie can jump over one plant, as long as it isn't too tall. Toughness: solid Speed: hungry, then average Special: vaults over the first plant it encounters Weakness: Thief-shroom and tall plants Pole Vaulting Zombie hates eating his greens, that’s why he jumps over the plants instead of eating them. Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Jack-in-the-Box Zombie The Jack-in-the-Box can explode at a random time, so slay the zombie before it gets a chance to explode! Toughness: solid Speed: hungry Special: jack-in-the-box can explode Weakness: Magnet-shroom Jack-in-the-Box Zombie hates that strange music that follows him around. He wishes he knew what causes the music so he could stop it. Brickhead Zombie Brickhead Zombie It seems the zombies found something tougher than buckets. Toughness: great Speed: average Weakness: Snap Pea He's a zombie of few words. Trying to talk to him is like talking to a brick wall. Billboard Zombies Billboard Zombies A group of three or more zombies hiding behind different parts of a billboard, which appears to be advertising brains. Toughness: solid (for each zombie) Speed: average Special: always appears in groups Weakness: Bloomerang Billboard Zombies were hired to eat and advertise brains at the same time. What zombie could turn down an offer like that? Disco Zombie Disco Zombie Disco Zombie summons an army of Backup Dancers. How cool is that? Toughness: solid Speed: rapid, then hungry Special: Summons Backup Dancers Disco Zombie's favorite dance style isn't disco. It's tap dancing, but his stupid boss prefers disco, so he has to do disco dancing or he'll be fired. Backup Dancer Backup Dancer They appear in groups of eight whenever Disco Zombie shows up. Toughness: average Speed: hungry Special: Summoned by Disco Zombie. The Backup Dancers decided that a group of four isn't good enough, and so they decided that there should be eight with every Disco Zombie. Disco Zombie wasn't sure at first, but now realizes that it's much better than a group of four. Zombully Zombully Zombully bullies the plants Toughness: armored Speed: average Special: taunts nearby plants, making them stop attacking Weakness: Pumpkins, any plant in a Pumpkin cannot be scared by it. Zombully is the meanest, nastiest, scariest Zombie that has ever existed. At least according to Scaredy-shroom and Shamrock. Hornethead Zombie Hornethead Zombie The Hornethead Zombie has a hornet's nest stuck on his head. Better not make them angry. Toughness: extreme Speed: average Special: when damaged, spawns hornets Special: when the nest is destroyed, a huge swarm of hornets is spawned The Hornethead Zombie was a fan of slapstick comedy. At least he was until he slipped on a banana peel, fell into some mousetraps and bumped into a tree causing a hornet's nest to fall on his head. Camper Zombie Camper Zombie He went out camping, and you happened to be camping in his spot. Toughness: nigh-invincible Speed: hungry Attack #1: builds tents which spawn zombies Attack #2 (Instant Campfire): throws "Instant Campfire" boxes onto random spaces to create campfires, instantly Attack #3 (Campfire Column): fills the left column with campfires Attack #4 (Camper Van Crush): drives a camper van through a row, crushing plants and zombies Weakness: Chilly Pepper stops the camper van A peaceful zombie that only eats brains for two reasons. #1: Someone's in his camping spot; #2: he's been ordered to eat someone's brains. He had two reasons to try and eat your brains, can you think of what they were? Misty Pond The section of the Almanac for Zombies encountered in the Misty Pond Stage. Ducky Tube Zombie Ducky Tube Zombie The aquatic equivalent of regular, helmet and flag carrier zombies. Toughness: average/solid/armored/great Speed: average/hungry Only appears in water Ducky Tube Zombie’s favourite animal is...not ducks. He hates those. Snorkel Zombie Snorkel Zombie Dives underwater to dodge most attacks, but must surface when it needs to attack. Toughness: average Speed: rapid Special: dives to dodge attacks Weakness: Thief-shroom, defensive plants and catapults Only appears in water Snorkel Zombie thinks he has to keep moving or he'll stop breathing. He also thinks he's a living shark. Dolphin Rider Zombie Dolphin Rider Zombie Moves forward at high speed, then leaps over a plant. Toughness: solid Speed: rapid, then rushing Special: jumps over the first plant it encounters Weakness: tall plants Only appears in water The Dolphin is plotting to eat your brains himself without his rider knowing. Seagull Zombie Seagull Zombie Faster and stronger than regular zombies, and flies over low plants, but doesn't like butter much. Toughness: solid Speed: rushing Special: flies over low plants Weakness: Kernel-pult and Blover Crazy Dave once said, "could the zombie be a bird in disguise? Could the seagull be a zombie in disguise? It's unlikely, but it's just crazy enough to be possible!" Scuba Diving Zombie Scuba Diving Zombie Dives underwater until it reaches the back, then surfaces to attack plants from behind. Toughness: average Speed: rapid, then average Special: attacks plants from behind Weakness: Magnet-shroom Only appears in water Diving is COMPLETELY different to digging! Balloon Zombie Balloon Zombie Flies above the battle, immune to many plants. Toughness: average Speed: average Special: flies above all plants and most attacks Weakness: anti-air plants, especially Cactus, Blover and Gooseberry Balloon Zombie doesn't understand a lot of things, but one thing that completely baffles him is how he gets mowed down by Lawnmowers. Siren Zombie Siren Zombie A Siren's song draws Ducky Tube Zombies towards it and speeds them up. Toughness: solid Speed: rapid Special: Ducky Tube Zombies are drawn towards it Only appears in water The Siren Zombie's singing is horrible by human standards, but you must remember that it zombies are tone deaf, so they don't really care. Octo Zombie Octo Zombie Throws octopi up to three spaces away to bind up plants, paralyzing them and allowing zombies past. Octopi can be destroyed by all forms of attack, but aren't usually targeted by pults or homing-based attacks. Toughness: solid Speed: average Special: binds up plants with octopi Weakness: Umbrella Leaf Can appear in water Octo Zombie has the world's largest zombie octopus farm, containing an estimated nine thousand and one octopi. Well, technically it's the world's only zombie octopus farm, but it's still massive. Speedboat Zombie Speedboat Zombie Really fast, and it will cut straight through plants. Toughness: solid Speed: rapid Special: crushes plants Weakness: EMPeashooter and E.M.Peach Only appears in water Why have a boat when you can have a speedboat? Zom-beard Zom-beard Swings on a rope over your defences, then attacks with a hook. Toughness: great Speed: average Special: swings over four spaces Special: hook deals massive damage Only appears in water He forgot that X marks the spot and lost his treasure chest of brains. Neptuna Neptuna She likes octopi and water. She also dislikes you intruding on her lake. Toughness: nigh-invincible Speed: hungry Attack #1: summons zombies out of the depths Attack #2 (Octo-pult): Throws octopi at plants to disable them Attack #3 (Dolphinado): A tornado made out of water will kill all plants and zombies in a 3x3 area Attack #4 (Huge Wave): A huge wave crashes down on two columns of plants, destroying them all Attack #5 (Octo Army): summons a group of Octo Zombies all at once Only appears in water Her tank sprung a leak, so here she is. Icy Rink The section of the Almanac for Zombies encountered in the Icy Rink Stage. Eskimo Zombie Eskimo Zombie Has a decent amount of health, and can't be chilled or frozen. Toughness: solid Speed: average Special: immune to chilling and freezing Only appears on ice Eskimo Zombie isn't immune to cold plants because he's wearing warm clothes. It's just because it's the tradition of his people. Zombie Bobsled Team Zombie Bobsled Team These bobsledders appear on ice, moving very fast until they crash into a plant. Toughness: average Bobsled Toughness solid Speed: supersonic, then average Only appears on ice They actually hate Zombonis, so they love that they have a chance to attack you without the help of those stupid space ogres. Ice Block Zombie Ice Block Zombie An extremely tough zombie immune to chilling and freezing, but vulnerable to hot attacks. Toughness: dense Speed: average Special: immune to chilling and freezing Weakness: hot plants Only appears on ice You might be wondering how a zombie gets trapped inside an ice block. Well, he didn't. He got bitten by a zombie, ran away, and fell into a very, very cold river in the middle of winter. When he emerged, he was as you see him now. Although where he got the chef hat is a complete mystery. Zomboni Zomboni Crushes plants, leaves ice if there is no ice, and is generally an all-round pain. Toughness: armored Speed: average Special: immune to chilling and freezing, leaves an ice trail, instantly crushes plants Weakness: EMPeashooter, E.M.Peach, Spikeweed, Spikerock The zombie driving a Zamboni is back, and with more weaknesses than ever before! Rocket Zombie Rocket Zombie Travels at breakneck speeds, but vulnerable to chilling and freezing. Toughness: solid Speed: supersonic, then average Weakness: Snap Pea, Thief-shroom and cold plants He's not a rocket scientist. He's an astrophysichemibiologist. Although, he may just be making that up. Imposter Zombie Imposter Zombie The disguise hides the fact that it's actually two Imps in a costume. Toughness: armored Speed: average The Imposter Zombie was just a couple of Imps that wanted to get into the fight without the help of Gargantuars or Bulls or Cannons or anything stupid like that. And they succeeded, until their costume got destroyed. Imp Imp Fast, but weak. Usually requires the help of another zombie to get into the fight. Toughness: weak Speed: rushing They would have a funny joke here, but they dislike all forms of laughter except for their own. Speedskater Zombie Speedskater Zombie Skates along, minding his own business and changing rows on occasion. Toughness: solid Speed: rapid Special: switches rows randomly Only appears on ice He loves skating. But sometimes, brains are more important than skating. When he hears those words, his heart sinks. Brain Zombie Brain Zombie His brain makes a tasty healing snack for nearby zombies. Toughness: great Speed: hungry, then unmoving Special: other zombies can eat the brain, healing themselves Had plans of becoming the leader of the zombies, then an Imp landed on his head and he soon forgot what he was thinking about. Zomdeer Zomdeer When low on health, it begins flying to avoid attacks. Toughness: solid Speed: rushing Weakness: EMPeashooter, E.M.Peach and anti-air plants The reindeer is actually a robot? It was a lie? What's real anymore? Snowman Zombie Snowman Zombie Snowman Zombie is a Micro Boss which throws chilling and freezing snowballs. Toughness: extreme Speed: hungry Special: throw snowballs that chill plants, with a chance to freeze Special: when reduced to half health, makes it rain snowballs, freezing all plants for a couple of seconds Only appears on ice Shouldn't he be called a Snowzombie? Zombie Yeti Zombie Yeti Rarely appears, runs away after a while, but give a nice reward upon death. Toughness: armored Speed: average, then rushing Special: runs away after a while, gives massive cash reward for slaying Like the Yeti, the Almanac Joke is very elusive. So, sorry, it disappeared. Zomdolph the red-nosed Zomdeer Zomdolph the blah blah yadda yadda Basically, a robotic weather machine. Toughness: nigh-invincible Speed: hungry Attack #1: teleports zombies onscreen Attack #2 (Blizzard): All plants will be slowed down to half speed during this weather. Attack #3 (Hailstorm): Hailstones will land on and damage plants during this weather Attack #4 (Red-nosed Laser): Wipes out a row instantly Attack #5 (Hailing Blizzard): snow and hail both fall at once, slowing and damaging plants Unlike the real Rudolph, the other reindeer are too afraid to make fun of him. Dark Volcano The section of the Almanac for Zombies encountered in the Dark Volcano Stage. Hazmat Zombie Hazmat Zombie Wades through lava, and fire or poison are useless against it. Toughness: average Speed: average Special: immune to fire and poison Only appears in lava Who knew zombie tailors could make hazmat suits, let alone hazmat suits that are so heat-resistant they are completely lavaproof? Bungee Zombie Bungee Zombie Descends from the sky and steals a plant! Toughness: solid Speed: rushing Special: targets and steals a plant Weakness: Umbrella Leaf Some might ask how Bungee Zombie gets to eat any brains when all he does is steal plants. Well it's simple, he eats plant brains, of course. Bug Zombie Bug Zombie Low flying zombie that can get regular zombies past your defences, or fly them over lava. Toughness: solid Speed: hungry Special: carries a zombie and flies over most plants Weakness: Tall-nut, Blover Bug Zombie fears nothing, not even the blazing heat of a volcano or the gaping maw of a Chomper. Imp Dragon Imp Dragon A speedy fireproof imp with a voracious appetite. Toughness: average Speed: rapid Special: immune to fire Special: eats at triple speed Can appear in lava He has a fiery passion for brains and puns. Explorer Zombie Explorer Zombie Burns plants with its torch, but is vulnerable to cold plants. Toughness: solid Speed: rapid Special: burns plants instantly Weakness: cold plants, Thief-shroom He's always trying to find something new to explore, but nothing's ever compared to the time he time travelled with Dr. Zomboss, so he's gone back to trying to eat brains. Football Zombie Football Zombie A fast and strong zombie, it can cause problems even if you have a strong defense. Toughness: dense Speed: rapid Weakness: Snap Pea, Magnet-shroom and electricity Football Zombie has realized that it’s impossible to give 110%, so instead, he gives 200%. Pogo Stick Zombie Pogo Stick Zombie Bounces over plants, ignoring everything in its path. Toughness: solid Speed: rushing, then average Special: jumps over all but the tallest plants Weakness: Magnet-shroom and tall plants Pogo Stick Zombie has been practicing sproinging. He's already better than Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, but Umbrella Leaf is considered the king of sproinging, and no matter how much Pogo Stick Zombie sproings, he won't beat Umbrella Leaf. Conga Leader Conga Leader Summons Conga Dancers behind it constantly. Toughness: solid Speed: hungry Special: summons a Conga Dancer every two seconds Conga Leader actually hates conga dancing, but he can't do disco dancing because there's already a zombie that does that. Conga Dancer Conga Dancer Summoned by Conga Leaders at a high rate. Toughness: solid Speed: hungry Special: follows behind Conga Leaders When Conga Leader gets hungry and there are no people's brains around to eat, you don't want to be a Conga Dancer that's got even half a brain left. Zom-Blob Zom-Blob A slow blob of zombie slime that splits when slain Toughness: dense Speed: snail's pace Special: splits into adjacent rows when slain Can appear in lava It seems slime is fireproof. Who would've known? Hover-Goat 3000 Hover-Goat 3000 A Micro Boss that flies over lava and boosts nearby zombies Toughness: great Speed: hungry Special: buffs the speed of nearby zombies Special: buffs the damage of one nearby zombie Can appear in lava What's a goat doing on a volcano? Well, what's a goat doing with tons of advanced technology in the first place? Zombie Dragon Zombie Dragon A deadly gigantic zombified DRAGON! Toughness: nigh-invincible Speed: hungry Attack #1: drops zombies onto the volcano Attack #2 (Fireball): spits a fireball through two rows that explodes in a 2x2 area Attack #3 (Flamethrower Breath): heavily damages two rows of plants, blocked by defenders Attack #4 (Bungee Drop): drops one Bungee Zombie from each of its legs Attack #5 (Eruption): makes the volcano erupt and create more lava rows It's hard to say what's more important to this dragon: brains, gemstones, or her horde of brain-shaped gemstones. Rainy Forest The section of the Almanac for Zombies encountered in the Rainy Forest Stage. Rain Dance Zombie Rain Dance Zombie Turns rainclouds into stormclouds when it dances. Toughness: solid Speed: hungry Special: dances to create lightning Rain Dance Zombie took part in a dancing competition along with Disco Zombie and Conga Leader, but it was ruined when the building they were in got struck by lightning. Hang Glider Zombie Tribal Zombie Glides over the first few spaces, then lands in the middle of the field. Toughness: solid Speed: supersonic, then average Special: flies over three to five spaces Weakness: Umbrella Leaf Somehow avoids crashing into tree branches in the middle of a thick rainforest. Digger Zombie Digger Zombie Tunnels underground until it reaches the back, then attacks your plants from behind. Toughness: average Speed: rapid, then average Special: attacks plants from behind Weakness: Magnet-shroom When he's not invading lawns, he spends his spare time playing Zomcraft, usually digging straight down to find diamonds at night. Zombie Nest Zombie Nest Drops out of the sky full of eggs, which will eventually hatch into Zombirds. Toughness: armored Speed: unmoving Special: has ten eggs which hatch into Zombirds. The last five hatch simultaneously. A nest made out of zombie limbs that contains eggs which hatch into zombified birds? This must be the craziest zombie-related thing ever! Zombird Zombird After hatching out of Zombie Nests, it flies overhead, pelting plants below with...eggs? Toughness: weak Speed: rapid Special: flies over plants and attacks, drops exploding eggs Weakness: anti-air plants, Umbrella Leaf Sure, it may drop eggs. The eggs may explode. But there's nothing else about it that's remotely similar to another video game. Trojan Sunflower Trojan Sunflower Looks pretty suspicious, doesn't it? Toughness: dense Speed: snail's pace Special: crushes plants, contains three Conehead Zombies Weakness: Spikeweed and Spikerock The zombies initially planned for the Trojan Sunflower to be massive, containing an entire army of zombies. But the lazy Builder Zombies couldn't be bothered and so it was made only big enough for three zombies to travel inside. Witch Doctor Zombie Witch Doctor Zombie After ten seconds, targets a zombie with a healing spell or a plant with a curse. Toughness: solid Speed: average Special: can heal zombies or stun plants at long range Be thankful that it isn't any worse. All it does is stun plants or help zombies. If it really is magical, it could probably do more than curse plants. It could turn them into zombies, or animals. It could turn them into chickens, or even sheep. Excavator Zombie Excavator Zombie Digs up any plants he comes across with his handy golden shovel Toughness: solid Shield toughness: solid Speed: rapid, then average Special: digs up plants and throws them to the right Weakness: Magnet-shroom, lobbed shots, weeds/rocks, fumes and lasers Fun fact: Rainy Forest is also the location of the Lost City. Wizard Zombie Wizard Zombie Transforms nearby plants into supportive minions. Toughness: solid Speed: average Special: turns plants into Zombie Sheep Weakness: Thief-shroom Wizard Zombie finally realized that turning plants into zombies would be useful. But he still wanted to turn them into sheep at the same time. And thus, the zom-sheepification spell was born! Zombie Sheep Zombie Sheep The result of a plant that gets hit by the Wizard's spells. Toughness: weak Speed: rushing "Baa-rains." Fisherman Zombie Fisherman Zombie Periodically fishes up other aquatic zombie types to send your way. Toughness: solid Speed: unmoving Special: summons aquatic zombies He claims to have caught a Deep Sea Gargantuar once, although no one believes him. Mother Zombird Mother Zombird Dropping Zombie Nests and the biggest exploding eggs ever, this is one tough Micro Boss. Toughness: great Speed: snail's pace Special: flies over plants and attacks Special: drops Zombies Nests Special: drops big exploding eggs How can a single Zombird lay so many eggs so quickly? Mother Zombird says, "Squawk, squawk, squawkity squawk," which roughly translates to "hard work, commitment and lots of brains". Camper Rematch Camper Zombie (again) This time, it's personal. The Camper is back and with a vengeance. Toughness: nigh-invincible Speed: hungry Attack #1: Builds houses out of sticks to spawn zombies Attack #2: attacks nearby plants with a stick Attack #3 (Instant Storm): throws an "Instant Storm" box onto an empty space which turns all Rainclouds into Stormclouds temporarily Attack #4 (Bird Bombardment): a Zombie Nest drops into each row Attack #5 (Tree Takedown): cuts down a tree, which falls down in the second column, crushing plants there and blocking you from replanting them until it's destroyed It's one zombie. ONE zombie. And yet it has two almanac entries. TWO almanac entries! How does that work? Hidden Base The section of the Almanac for Zombies encountered in the Hidden Base Stage. Spy Zombie Spy Zombie Drops from the ceiling into the middle column, unless there's a light source for it to target. Toughness: average Speed: rushing Special: drops from the ceiling Weakness: Umbrella Leaf Only appears in Hidden Base Spy Zombie is so called not because he's a spy, but because he's good at "I spy". Zombie Private Zombie Private Attacks plants from three spaces away, but has to reload every six shots. Toughness: average Speed: average Special: shoots at plants instead of eating Weakness: Roto-shroom and Magnet-shroom Zombie Private is hoping to get a promotion soon. If he manages to get Crazy Dave's brains, he will likely be promoted all the way to Base Commander! Of course, he'll never manage to get Crazy Dave's brains because of Crazy Dave's helmet. Zombie Sniper Zombie Sniper Attacks from a distance, dealing lots of damage. Fortunately, it reloads after every two shots. Toughness: solid Speed: average Special: shoots plants from very far away Weakness: Roto-shroom and Magnet-shroom Claim to fame: He once 360 noscoped a Citron. Scientist Zombie Scientist Zombie A mad scientist that warps into the battle and places down a Heal Station to help the zombies. Toughness: solid Speed: hungry Special: skips a space and places a Heal Station Scientist Zombie used to be just a lowly Rocket Zombie. Then he invented the Zombie Heal Station and the Warp device. Now he's a highly respected zombie that loves to heal his allies. Zombie Heal Station Zombie Heal Station After being placed by a Scientist, it will heal all zombies nearby until it gets destroyed. Toughness: solid Speed: unmoving Special: heals zombies in a 3x3 area Weakness: EMPeashooter and E.M.Peach It's just a machine, why does it even have an almanac entry? Gas Can Zombie Gas Can Zombie Upon death, explodes unless the gas can was disabled. Toughness: solid Speed: hungry Special: destroys plants in a 3x3 area when slain Weakness: Magnet-shroom, cold plants Another explosive zombie. Yay. Shield Zombie Shield Zombie Projects a shield to protect ally zombies. Shield toughness: armored Toughness: solid Speed: average Special: projects a powerful shield to protect three rows Weakness: Spikeweed, Spikerock, EMPeashooter and E.M.Peach Shield Zombie thinks shields are underrated. Ladder Zombie Ladder Zombie Uses a ladder as a shield, and places it on defensive plants to climb over them. Toughness: solid Shield Toughness: solid Speed: rushing, then average Special: climbs over defensive plants Weakness: Magnet-shroom, lobbed shots, weeds/rocks, fumes and lasers So, how come the plants don't try to attack the ladder once he puts it down? Zombie Scientists have been trying to work that out for years, and have come to the conclusion that it's an unexplained phenomenon. Rotate-tron Rotate-tron The Rotate-tron spins like a Roto-shroom to reflect projectiles. Toughness: solid Speed: average Special: Deflects projectile attacks back towards your plants Weakness: Spikeweed, Spikerock, Roto-shroom, EMPeashooter and E.M.Peach A modern-day marvel, this mechanical machine can do a multitude of manic tasks, such as spinning, rotating, and turning! Mecha-Football Zombie Mecha-Football Zombie A slow but strong mech that can push your plants to the left. Toughness: great Speed: snail's pace Special: pushes plants to the left instead of eating Weakness: EMPeashooter and E.M.Peach Mecha-Football Zombies are kind of the opposite of regular Football Zombies. I mean, have you seen how slow these mechs are? Disco-tron 3000 Disco-tron 3000 A Micro Boss that summons a horde of Disco Zombies, which summon more Backup Dancers. Toughness: great Speed: average Special: resistant to EMP blasts Special: summons Disco Zombies Weakness: EMP blasts can still slow it Disco-tron 3000's pilot is the most popular zombie around, he has a whole 72 friends! Base Commander Base Commander He's pretty ticked off that you've stayed in his base this long. Toughness: nigh-invincible Speed: hungry Attack #1: teleports zombies onto the screen Attack #2 (Golden Gatling): stops moving and uses a Gatling Gun to pelt the plants in the row with bullets Attack #3 (Anti-Roto): three Spy Zombies drop onto every Roto-shroom! Attack #4 (Mega Cannon): stops moving and fires two powerful explosives down the row, which can't be deflected Attack #5 (Heal Bombs): three Heal Bombs drop onto random spaces, healing all zombies in a 3x3 area around them Attack #6 (Sticky Explody Balls): three Sticky Explody Balls drop onto random spaces, damaging plants in a 3x3 area around them Base Commander is known by many names. General Supremo, Super Commando and Tank Commander are just some of the names he's got. Doom Dungeon The section of the Almanac for Zombies encountered in the Doom Dungeon Stage. Zombie Inmate Zombie Inmate Zombie Inmates will group together to gang up on plants in one row. Toughness: solid Speed: hungry Special: gangs up with other inmates This is what happens to zombies that try to steal brains that other zombies have rightfully stolen from homeowners. Pianist Zombie Pianist Zombie His catchy tune gets the zombies dancing into different rows! Toughness: solid Speed: hungry Special: makes regular and helmet zombies change rows Weakness: Spikeweed and Spikerock Pianist Zombie's first piano was a family heirloom, passed down from zombie to zombie since old western times. Then he sold it on Ebrain and bought a better one. Catapult Zombie Catapult Zombie Catapults basketballs at the farthest plant in the row until it runs out of ammo. Toughness: solid Speed: average Special: lobs thirty basketballs before attacking your brains Weakness: Spikeweed, Spikerock, Umbrella Leaf and Roto-shroom Catapult Zombie has given all of his basketballs different names. Brainball, Basketbrain, Basketbrainball, Brainbasketball, Basketballbrain and Brainball 2 are his favourites. Kitchen Sink Zombie Kitchen Sink Zombie Has a plunger helmet, a kitchen sink shield, and springs on his feet. Toughness: solid Shield Toughness: armored Speed: average Special: jumps over plants Weakness: Magnet-shroom, Thief-shroom, Tall-nut You can never say this zombie doesn't come prepared. Chicken Wrangler Zombie Chicken Wrangler Zombie Releases an army of chickens when the barbed wire breaks. Toughness: average Speed: average Special: releases fifteen chickens Weakness: Lightning Reed Everyone hates the chickens, they always forget about the wrangler. He just wants some credit, some respect for what he does, but no. It's always the chickens that eat the brains, it's always the chickens that people remember. Zombie Chicken Zombie Chicken Charges towards your plants in large groups and at high speeds, but is extremely vulnerable to attacks. Toughness: fragile Speed: supersonic Special: released from Chicken Wrangler Zombie Weakness: Lightning Reed Chicken Zombies are annoying little cluckers. Engineer Zombie (Milesprower2) Engineer Zombie Rides a jackhammer into the battle, and when it falls off, it builds a Zombot Drone for aerial support. Toughness: dense Speed: rapid, then average Special: builds a Zombot Drone when the jackhammer is destroyed Weakness: Magnet-shroom The Engineer never gets the credit he deserves. Sure, the scientists design all sorts of fancy machines. But when the zombies want something built right, they come to him, not those lazy builders that made that Trojan Sunflower. Zombot Drone Zombot Drone Flies above attacks, shooting lasers down below. Toughness: average Speed: unmoving Special: fires lasers down at plants Weakness: E.M.Peach, Magnet-shroom and anti-air plants Ever felt like the Zombot Drone wasn't strong enough for you? Want something better? Then dial 91911-BRAINS today, and get a Rocket Drone! Complete with improved armor, faster rockets and a weaker laser, oh wait, I wasn't supposed to mention that. Weightlifter Zombie Weightlifter Zombie A strong, muscled zombie which can smash one plant, at the cost of losing the barbell. Toughness: great Speed: average Special: smashes one plant Weakness: Magnet-shroom In order to compensate for losing his left arm, Weightlifter Zombie decided to spend 100% of his time holding a barbell in his right arm. Of course, for a zombie, exerting itself is just going to make its arm fall off a lot easier, so now he can't ever let go of the barbell, for fear of losing his other arm. Illusionist Zombie Illusionist Zombie Conceals its true identity through clever trickery. Toughness: solid Speed: average Disguised speed: dependent on disguise Special: disguises as a different zombie Weakness: Spyris Illusionist Zombie says he is "the smartest zombie alive", despite not actually being alive. Gargantuar Gargantuar A behemoth of massive proportions. Toughness: great Speed: average Special: smashes plants and throws Imp when damaged Weakness: Umbrella Leaf bounces back the Imp Gargantuar has become famous since he single-handedly defeated a peashooting army, but despite his fame, he still can't find a girlfriend. Gargantuar Prime Gargantuar Prime Gargantuar Prime is a Micro Boss from the future capable of shooting lasers and launching Bug Bot Imps. Toughness: extreme Speed: average Special: shoots eye lasers at pairs of plants Special: launches five Bug Bot Imps when damaged Special: mows down a row of plants with its lasers when damaged Gargantuar-Prime-9000 was built as an experimental upgraded version of the Gargantuar Prime. Unfortunately, they lost the robot and its pilot when they investigated a device that turned out to be a time machine. That's why they're here, now. The Smash The Smash He's here to smash you personally. Toughness: nigh-invincible Speed: hungry Special: zombies in his own row gain extra health and speed Attack #1: zombies periodically show up to attack Attack #2 (Counterattack): defends against incoming attacks, and then retaliates Attack #3 (Slammin' Smackdown): destroys an entire row of plants Attack #4 (Heroic Health): defends against incoming attacks, and then heals back double the damage Attack #5 (Charge): attacks directly, smashing as he goes, but retreats if hurt badly enough Attack #6 (Gargarmy): calls for five Gargantuars You wouldn't like him when he's angry, and he's always angry. The Great Graveyard The section of the Almanac for Zombies encountered in The Great Graveyard Stage. Stonemason Zombie Stonemason Zombie Simply builds tombstones using its chisel when damaged. Toughness: solid Speed: average Special: builds up to two tombstones Weakness: Magnet-shroom Stonemason Zombie has always been fascinated by stones and rocks of all kinds, but it wasn't until you started destroying the tombstones in this graveyard that Stonemason Zombie finally got a job doing what he loved. He really should thank you, but he'd still eat your brains if given the chance. Sneaky Imp Sneaky Imp Hides in gravestones until they decide to attack! Toughness: average Speed: rushing Special: sometimes revealed from a busted grave He constantly competes with Spy Zombie to see who is sneakier. Gardener Zombie Gardener Zombie Plants evil plants that attack your plants! Toughness: solid Plant Toughness: average, dense or great Speed: average Special: plants evil plants whenever it gets the chance Weakness: Thief-shroom Gardener Zombie's favourite pastime is confusing Hypno-shroom. Hypno-shroom knows that hypnosis is impossible for zombies to pull off, but those plants are certainly evil. Zombie Bull Zombie Bull A mechanical bull that launches the Imp riding on it when it encounters a plant. Toughness: armored Speed: rapid, then average Special: launches a low-flying Imp Weakness: EMPeashooter and E.M.Peach It's a mechanical bull, yet it acts like a zombie. This is due to being infected by a computer virus which makes machines act like zombies. Zompire Zompire Decent health, plus it can heal itself when it bites plants. Toughness: armored Speed: hungry Special: heals when eating plants Weakness: Garlic, Magnifying Grass, Prism Plant, Solar Tomato Was he a zombie that had its blood sucked by a vampire? Was he a vampire that had its brain eaten by a zombie? He's actually a zombie that dressed up in a vampire costume. Necromancer Zombie Necromancer Zombie Can revive zombies that die near it, bringing back half of their health. Thankfully, it has a few limitations. Toughness: solid Speed: average Special: revives up to one zombie every five seconds The first zombie was created when a Necromancer resurrected someone. That someone ate the Necromancer's brain, creating the first Necromancer Zombie. The Necromancer Zombie eventually built up an army, and so without Necromancers, there would be no zombies today. We have to thank them, as without zombies, there would be no fun Plants vs. Zombies games. Undying Zombie Undying Zombie A slow zombie that is said to be indestructible. Toughness: nigh-invincible Speed: snail's pace Special: takes reduced damage from attacks Special: immune to stunning Weakness: Chomper and Black-Hole-Berry insta-kill it The Undying Zombie was a lab accident. A lab accident that led to something unkillable, something that can even keep fighting after losing its head. I guess you've still got to try and beat it though, nothing's truly invincible, right? Zomninja Zomninja Runs very fast and can utilize smoke bombs to sneak past your defences. Toughness: solid Speed: rapid Special: Smoke bombs allow it to teleport past plants, and stun plants briefly, but only carries three Weakness: Thief-shroom steals smoke bombs Zomninjas have studied the ninja arts for many years, and beaten a bunch of insanely hard video games about ninjas. Z-Mech Z-Mech Very low speed, but stomps all over plants and has enough health to make a Gargantuar flee in terror. Toughness: extreme Speed: snail's pace Special: Stomps over most plants to insta-kill them, fires missile madness when very low on health Weakness: EMPeashooter and E.M.Peach Z-Mechs are well known among the plants as the most powerful imp-controlled mech around, but what they don't know, is the Z-Mech pilots are afraid of oranges. Zomjitsu Master Zomjitsu Master Zomjitsu Master is a Micro Boss equipped with many nasty, stealthy attacks. Toughness: great Speed: rushing Special: summons a Zomninja every few seconds Special: has infinite smoke bombs Special: Throws five-way shuriken spread shots periodically The Zomjitsu Master is what happens if an actual ninja becomes a zombie, instead of a wannabe ninja. Baron Von Bats Baron Von Bats After a thousand year slumber, the ultimate Zompire has awoken to reclaim the graveyard that's rightfully his. Toughness: nigh-invincible Speed: hungry Special: heals when eating plants Attack #1: walks towards your tent, but retreats if heavily damaged Attack #2 (Tombstone Drop): turns into a cloud of bats, which flies around dropping tombstones that spawn zombies Attack #3 (Zompire Summon): summons four Zompires in a cross formation for assistance Attack #4 (Magic Warp): warps forwards, or into adjacent rows Attack #5 (Bat Beam): stops and shoots a super-strong beam at your plants Attack #6 (Bat Abduction): while flying around, some bats will fly towards plants and steal them, and each plant stolen heals the Baron Baron Von Bats may seem like a goofy Zompire at times, but don't let that fool you. He is the most vicious bloodsucker and brain-eater ever to have lived. Well, since he's undead in two ways, I guess "lived" isn't the right word. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown Category:Campsite Category:Misty Pond Category:Icy Rink Category:Rainy Forest Category:Hidden Base